


madam

by JemDoe



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Drabble, F/F, homura is a dork. that's all, im sure i broke the 3 sentence rule but whatever, it's short as fuck, u kno these "send a ship + au and i'll write a 3 sentence fanfic" things on tumblr? ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemDoe/pseuds/JemDoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "Madohomu in a second world war AU where Homura is a soldier in France with a bullet wound and Madoka is a nurse taking care of her"</p>
            </blockquote>





	madam

"Please don't move much, miss Akemi", said the pink haired nurse, almost shyly, a little smile adorning her pale face, and it was the first thing Homura saw when she opened her eyes and tried to move herself.

" _Holy heavens_ ," thought Homura, bluntly staring at the girl's face, who blushed slightly," _is this what angels look like?Because ma_ damn!",however Homura didn't notice she actually said what she tought until the nurse laughed softly and said "Thank you, I guess, miss Akemi. Are all soldiers like you?", she asked, in a whisper.

Homura looked frantically for the nurse's ID in her chest, smiling when she found the nurse's name, "Pleased to meet you, miss Madoka, and call me Homura.", the soldier giving Madoka a playful wink before answering her ",and we're only like that with pretty girls."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry


End file.
